


I Trust You

by jenndubya



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, Trust, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Echo's unconditional trust for her handler, Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You




End file.
